Audiometry is the science of measuring hearing acuity for variations in sound. Audiometry exams test the ability to hear sounds, which can vary based on loudness (intensity) or the speed of sound wave vibrations (tone), for example. Audiometry exams can help determine a subject's hearing levels with the help of an audiometer, and can also measure a subject's ability to discriminate between different sound intensities, to recognize pitch, or to distinguish certain types of sounds (e.g., speech) from background noise. Results of audiometric exams can be used to diagnose hearing loss or diseases associated with the ear. Audiometric exams frequently involve the use of an audiometric earphone to deliver sounds to the user's ear canal.